Colourful Feelings
by thelivingtunic
Summary: When the Battle Force 5 go to a battle zone, they meet a girl. She falls for Spinner, and Spinner falls for her. But when she becomes deathly sick, can they save her life?
1. Chapter 1

**My first BF5 fic, if this goes over well I'm hoping to write more fics :D I love this show. For most of the chapter I think I tried to make it look like it could really be a story about any of the characters...Of course its not :P By the end, you SHOULD be able to tell which BF5 character is going to be the main. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 or any of its characters. I only own my OC, perhaps the generic location she shows up in. :P **

**ENJOY! Don't forget to hit that "Leave a Review" button at the bottom :D**

* * *

The battle force 5 was just sitting in the diner as usual. Stanford was flirting with Grace and being rejected, Agura and Vert were in a conversation, and Zoom was watching Spinner and Sherman goof off. At this moment, they were currently trying to determine which type of soda was the most fizzy or hardest to chug. Spinner had almost downed the pepsi he had, when it felt like the soda went up his nose (you know what I mean...I think its the bubbles or something). He immediately let out a loud yelp, shouting that it burned.

Grace rolled her eyes yet smiled as she brought them more soda. She disappeared back into the kitchen after rejecting Stanford for the umpteenth time that day. He gave up, heading back to the booth the rest of the group were in with a dramatic sigh.

"I think we all know she wants me; so why does she keep rejecting me?" Stanford wondered.

"Even if she did want you—" Zoom started, but he was interrupted.

"And we all know she DOESN'T" Spinner piped in.

"...Anyways, like I was saying...Even if she did want you, you have such a big ego you'd explode if she admitted she liked you," Zoom said again. Stanford just glared at Spinner.

"If you keep lookin' at me like that, you're face will get stuck like that," Spinner said.

"That's just a myth," the red head spat. The shorter boy just shrugged.

"Have you ever made a face long enough to find out?" he asked.

"Well...no," Stanford answered. Spinner jumped to his feet.

"Aha! You have no proof!" he shouted, pointing at the red head.

"And you do?" the Brit asked. The shorter boy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"No," he answered simply. "But I'm sticking with that theory". Stanford just shook his head.

"Idiot...But then again, you could never be as smart as I am anyway," he boasted. Spinner slammed his hands down on the table, almost spilling the sodas.

"Hey! Lay off or my little bro will beat you up!" he shouted.

"You realize that doesn't really have the same effect as someone saying their big brother will beat someone up, right?" Stanford questioned.

"It does if the person I'm threatening has seen my little bro!" Spinner retorted, raising a hand and slamming a fist onto the table. This time, he succeeded in knocking over every drink. Everyone jumped up with a shout as soda poured into their laps. They all gave Spinner an annoyed look, even Sherman.

"I'm too excited, aren't I?" the short boy asked.

"Definitely," the team answered.

"You weren't supposed to agree that fast!" Spinner whined. Having heard the shouts, Grace emerged from the kitchen. Looking at the now sticky group, her eyebrow rose.

"What happened out here?" she asked.

"Spinner got too excited, and knocked over the sodas..." Agura explained.

"Then he can help clean the mess up," Grace stated.

"Hey, c'mon...I'm not good at cleaning!" the short boy complained. Ignoring his protests, Grace made Spinner help her clean up. After that, the group headed back to the base to get some training in, before another portal opened to a battlezone.

About an hour of training later, Sage announced a portal opening. The team suited up and raced off.

* * *

The battlezone they found themselves in was very green. Plants and bushes were everywhere, as well as trees. Somehow, there was still room for the vehicles to move.

"Let's be careful guys, don't damage the plant life. Just find the battle key as fast as possible, get it and get out," Vert informed the others. They all agreed.

"You know, this kind of makes me think of the Vandal homeworld..." Zoom spoke up.

"Yes, it's very similar...Though I don't think we're on the Vandal homeworld," Vert voiced.

"Hey guys, I found the key," Zoom said through the com link several minutes later.

"Great, get it and let's get out of here," Vert responded.

"Yes, please, this humidity is doing absolutely nothing for my fohawk!" Stanford whined.

"Your fohawk will survive, Stanford," Agura reasoned.

"Yeah, don't be such a baby!"

"Hey, you were whining earlier Spinner!" Stanford snapped.

"Now's not the time for this, guys. Weird, I haven't seen the Vandals at all here..." Vert said.

"Don't jinx it," Zoom said. He sped forward and reached to grab the key. He was very shocked when a volley of arrows flew through the greenery at him. He jerked the chopper to the side, narrowly avoiding the arrows. "Dude, I almost became a shish-ka-bob!"

"What happened, Zoom?" Vert asked.

"Arrows just flew out of the shrubs!" Zoom answered.

Just then arrows flew out of the greenery again, but this time at Vert, Agura and Stanford. Three arrows hit the windshield of the Tangler, going through and almost hitting Agura. Stanford shot sound blasts at the oncoming arrows, breaking them, but arrows from behind pelted the back of the Reverb.

"Oh come on!" Stanford shouted, exasperated. "I just got this waxed!"

The Buster Tank was faring better against the arrows. Sherman kept the arrows from piercing the windshield by manoeuvring the vehicle, and the arrows just bounced off the sides of the tank harmlessly. So the Cortez brothers were surprised and somewhat confused when the arrows ceased.

"Why'd they stop firing?" Sherman asked, curious.

"Who cares?" Spinner answered. A moment later, a thud came from above Spinner's head, causing him to scream loudly and shrilly. It seemed to surprise whatever had jumped on, too, because it then sounded like it was rolling off. Sherman had his hands clamped over his ears.

"Spinner, don't scream so loudly!" the younger brother exclaimed.

"Heheh...Sorry Sherm," the older apologized.

The thing that had jumped onto the tank climbed back up from where it fell slowly. It soon got back on top of the turret. It moved slowly, going towards the front of the vehicle. Momentarily, it leaned down and looked through the windshield.

The Cortez brothers were very shocked to see that the thing that had jumped onto their vehicle was a girl. She had long black hair that would normally frame her face if she was hanging upside down. She also had violet eyes.

The girl blinked a couple of times, confused. She hadn't focused on the people inside the tank; just what she could see of the interior itself. Now she changed her focus to the people. They had funny looks on their faces, looks of utter shock. The one in the back that looked smaller to her had his mouth hanging open, his eyes were wide, and he was leaning forward in his seat. She observed the two for a couple minutes more, and then she sat up. She turned and gave a signal to the archers in the bushes and trees, and they retreated. The girl climbed down the tank slowly. She looked at the tank curiously, but jumped back in surprise when one of the two guys got out of the vehicle.

When Spinner got out of the Buster Tank, he could see he surprised the girl. It was her turn to surprise him, apparently, when her skin turned a light violet and her hair turned a darker shade of purple. The two stood silent for a few moments.

"I've...I have never seen a vehicle like this...Before...Where are you from?" the girl asked, a little nervously.

"A planet called Earth...Wait, how can you speak English?" Spinner replied.

"English? I don't know what an "English" is," she answered, confused.

"English is a language. The language we're both speaking right now," Spinner explained, slightly baffled himself; but that was more because they could speak the same language, and this girl didn't know what English was.

"We just call it Language here," the girl explained. "But it's obviously the same as this Earth's English...Anyway...My name is Octavia. What's yours?" the girl asked.

"My name's Spinner," the short boy said, and noticed his brother watching them closely. "That's my little brother, Sherman," he added.

"He's your little brother? Here, we define "little brothers" as brothers that are shorter than us," Octavia explained.

"Yeah, he's my little brother. On Earth, a little brother is a brother whose born after you," Spinner replied.

"Earth sounds weird...Is it pleasant?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Yeah, it is. We have pizza," the short boy answered. Octavia suddenly grinned widely and her eyes sparkled.

"You have pizza? I love pizza! Any place that has pizza has to be at least decent!" the girl exclaimed. Spinner looked stunned.

"How about that...Interplanetary...Dimensional...oh whatever...customs," Spinner said confusingly.

"I don't get what you just said," Octavia informed the boy.

"Don't worry about it; I don't either," Spinner told her with a laugh.

"But you're the one who said it...Did you hit your head? Or did your parents drop you as a baby?" the girl asked, looking at him concernedly even though she was just joking around.

"No way...Are you calling me stupid?" the boy replied.

"You just answered your own question by asking that question."

"Lay off or my little bro will beat you up!"

"What kind of guy would beat up a girl? And a short one! If that's how Earth is, I don't think I like it," Octavia blabbed. When she said 'short', Spinner noticed the two of them were about the same height.

"Hey, I'm taller than you!" he exclaimed happily, jumping in the air and doing an air punch.

"You're not taller than me, I'm taller than you! What are you even doing anyway?" the dark haired girl replied. She had turned back to normal when her nervousness had worn off.

"There's no way you're taller than me!" Spinner retorted.

"Well, there's no way YOU are taller than ME!" Octavia shouted.

From inside the Buster Tank, Sherman could only guess from the two that they had hit it off, and from their expressions and hand gestures that they were now arguing over whom was taller than whom. Sherman sat back in his seat with an amused grin, and watched the two bicker back and forth.

* * *

**Okay, so you should be able to tell whose the main character, and even if you don't I'm gonna tell you: Spinner. I actually really love him, he's so funny...Especially when he screams! XD that's totally why I had the bit about Octavia jumping onto the Buster Tank and Spinner screaming...**

**So Octavia changes color depending on her emotion/how she's feeling, though she only goes different colours if its excessive. Ex: if she's very nervous/surprised, she turns purple. The main emotions should be obvious what colour they'll be. :D**

**YES her homeworld has pizza. Her homeworld is a lot like Earth in a lot of ways, but different at the same time. :D**

**Oh, yeah, Spinner calls Sherman "Sherm" at one point. Honestly, I can't see him calling Sherman "little bro" absolutely every time he refers to him. And if I had a bro named Sherman, I'd probably call him Sherm all the time...Though it sounds weird...OH WELL :D**

**Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! :D I would like to thank everyone who left a review. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

While Octavia and Spinner were arguing over who was taller, Agura, Vert, Stanford and Zoom were still being shot at. Zoom had had a couple of close calls, and Stanford was complaining about the arrows hitting the Reverb; they could scratch the paint, or dent it.

Once Spinner and Octavia had agreed to disagree on the height issue, the dark haired girl pulled out an odd looking walkie-talkie like thing.

"Don't shoot them," she said into it, and immediately the arrows stopped raining down on Agura, Vert, Stanford and Zoom.

"Finally," Stanford muttered. "Just get the key already, Zoom, so we can get outta here!" Zoom nodded, and raced back to where he found the key.

Just as he was about to grab it, Captain Kalus drove by and snagged the key. Kalus smirked victoriously.

"Kalus just got the battle key!" Zoom informed the others.

Sherman popped out of the Buster Tank, and pulled Spinner back in.

"What's the big idea?" Spinner complained.

"Kalus got the battle key," the younger brother explained.

"Well, let's go kick Vandal butt!" the older shouted excitedly. Octavia had to jump out of the way quickly to avoid being run over by the vehicle. She rose after landing slightly awkwardly, and followed the tank. She was going to have to give those two a piece of her mind when she caught up to them.

Meanwhile, Vert was trying to get the battle key from Kalus. Zoom was avoiding Sever's attempts to make him crash into the greenery, particularly the trees. Stanford was trying to get Hatch out of his way, and Agura was busy with Krocomodo.

Vert sped up, trying to catch up to Kalus. However, Kalus sped up as well, keeping the distance between them. The Vandal leader smirked, believing he was in the clear. He didn't happen to notice the Buster Tank move in front of him until it was too late. He slammed into the vehicle with a loud bang, sending the battle key flying. Vert grinned as he caught it. Zoom, Stanford, and Agura rolled up shortly, after defeating Sever, Hatch, and Krocomodo.

"Let's get out of here," Vert said.

"Finally. Now I can save my hair...Stupid humidity," Stanford complained.

As the portal opened, Octavia caught up. She saw the portal and the other vehicles. She scowled; if that Spinner guy thought he could get out of being her friend that easily, well...He should think again. Besides, she never enjoyed watching people she liked leave, and she wasn't sure if these people would ever even come back. So when the Buster Tank started to move towards the portal, Octavia jumped on quietly, avoiding anyone hearing the noise. She held on as tight as she could, as she questioned how safe or smart what she was doing was.

Either way, once the group was through the portal and it closed, Octavia slid off the tank. She looked around, thinking it was strange for there not to be anything green in sight. She was surprised and turned purple as Spinner opened the top of the tank and got out. Sherman followed. The rest of the battle force 5 got out or off of, in Zoom's case, their vehicle. Octavia peeked around the Buster Tank to see the group sitting, taking a break for a few minutes. She turned back with a sigh of relief.

The dark haired girl began to focus on the ground. She'd seen sand before, just not that much of it in one place. Octavia plopped herself down, taking up a handful of sand. She was surprised; the sand on her homeworld was much finer than the sand she had in her hand.

The dark haired girl, as focused on the sand as she was, failed to hear the footsteps coming her way. Spinner stopped when he saw her; he'd been coming to check out the tank to make sure everything was fine.

"What...What are YOU doing here?" he shouted. Octavia leapt to her feet, her skin and hair turning white as snow. She whirled around, shaking, and stared at Spinner. The others, hearing the eldest Cortez shout, approached. When they saw the girl, they all stopped.

"I...I...I wanted to see Earth!" Octavia said, answering Spinner's question.

"Uh...Who's this?" Agura asked curiously.

"Her name's Octavia...Sherm and I met her in the last battle zone," Spinner explained.

"Hey, I stayed in the tank. You were the one talking to her," Sherman responded.

"Since we have the battle key...Maybe we should try to send her home or something..." Vert suggested. Octavia's skin immediately turned from snow white to a light blue, and her hair became a darker blue.

"I-I wanna see E-Earth...I don't wanna go home...Please let me stay," she pleaded. She was obviously upset by the idea of getting sent home. The group just looked at each other, unsure. Nobody knew quite what to say, until...

"Alright, alright, you can stay and see Earth. Just get that colour changing thing under control, you're gonna freak someone out with that!" Spinner answered. "And cheer up!"

Octavia looked at him, as the blue faded. She smiled a small smile, which grew into a wide grin. As she ran forward and hugged Spinner, her skin turned bright yellow, and her hair orange.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed. Stanford just groaned. Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You're happy. Stop trying to crush my lungs," Spinner wheezed, and Octavia released him. He took one deep breath. The dark haired girl rubbed her neck, her hair and skin turning a hot pink.

"Do you always change colours every five seconds?" Stanford asked, a little annoyed with the living rainbow. Octavia stared at her feet, as the pink got a little brighter and harder to look at. Agura gave Stanford a light smack on the arm.

"Don't embarrass her," she scolded. Stanford muttered something under his breath, but luckily for him no one caught it. When Octavia became normally coloured again, the group headed to the diner. The dark haired girl was forced to ride with Stanford, much to her displeasure, but the Reverb was the only vehicle that had room.

Stanford was irritated with the arrangement as well. He'd protested, wondering why she couldn't go with Zoom. He had hardly listened when Vert explained it would be more comfortable for her in the Reverb, and Vert had noticed; maybe that was why she was in his precious Reverb.

* * *

Grace was over a few minutes after they had sat down in their usual booth.

"Hey, who's your new friend?" she asked, not unkindly.

"Her name's Octavia," Vert answered. Octavia gave a little wave. Grace smiled, but then she seemed to notice something. She leaned a little closer.

"Her eyes are purple," the waitress said in shock.

"No, no, they're just...Just ah...an unusual blue colour," Spinner lied; normal people didn't have violet coloured eyes, and he wanted to make sure Octavia fit in as much as possible.

"Huh...But they look pretty purple to me..." Grace replied.

"Talking about pretty..." Stanford jumped in, smiling at Grace.

"Ugh," the waitress groaned. "So what do you guys want today?" she asked.

"Just the usual...Some pizza and sodas, please," Vert told her. She headed off to the kitchen.

"Good job changing the topic, Stanford," Agura said.

"I was only trying to flirt with her, not change the topic!" the redhead huffed.

"You'd get shot down anyways, why keep trying?" Zoom asked.

"We all know she wants me; it's just a matter of time," Stanford answered confidently.

"Dude, she doesn't want you!" Spinner exclaimed.

"She's way out of your league, Stanford," Sherman agreed. Stanford crossed his arms and sulked.

"She is not. If anything, I'm out of HER league," the redhead snapped, trying to fix his slightly wounded ego.

"How annoying," Octavia mumbled. Grace returned then with a pizza and seven sodas. Everyone took a slice of pizza.

To say the battle force 5 was surprised when Octavia ate her slice of pizza would be an understatement. The dark haired girl pretty much attacked it, getting sauce on her nose and cheeks somehow. By the time she was done, there was even a little sauce in one of her eyebrows. She licked her lips, satisfied, and wiped her face with a napkin. The others ate their slices much more slowly.

"You said you liked pizza, but that was just ridiculous," Spinner voiced.

"Well...I love pizza! I'm just a messy eater by nature," Octavia remarked.

"It looked like you would have bitten off someone's fingers if their hand got in the way," the short boy admitted. The dark haired girl shrugged.

"I like my food," she answered.

* * *

**Well, there's Chapter 2 :D Enjoy and review! Also I think how she got to Earth is stupid and unorthodox, but it was the only thing I had so I rolled with it! I hope that despite that part, you still like this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :D I updated so fast this time, because I found this chapter came out really easily :D I'm happy with it, a couple of funny things happen. Enjoy!**

* * *

A few days had passed since Octavia had first come to Earth. She'd been shown the Hub, and had been introduced to Sage. The dark haired girl thought the Sentient was nice, and interesting. The two really seemed to hit it off when the team was off in a battlezone.

Spinner's hand smacked down on an alarm clock going off, silencing it with the snooze button. His arm lazily made it back under the covers of his bed. He wriggled, snuggling down more, and pulled the blankets up to his nose. He was about to fall asleep once more, when Octavia stepped into his room. She crept over to his bed quickly and quietly. She grinned evilly.

"SPINNER!" she screamed, causing the boy to jump straight up and out of bed. He fell as he landed, having had pulled his blankets with him when he jumped. He hit the floor with a thud, and he was now effectively tangled in his blankets.

"W-What's the big idea?" he shouted while fighting with his blankets. Octavia giggled.

"I was bored," she admitted through her giggles. Spinner shot her an annoyed look. Then he realized something.

"Why are you wearing that?" the short boy asked. The dark haired girl wore a white T-shirt that was obviously way too large for her; it ended just above her knees. Under that, the edges of shorts could just barely be seen.

"Well the only clothes I had were what I wore since I got here. I needed something else to wear, sheesh," Octavia explained.

"But why are you wearing one of Sherm's T-shir—hey, are those shorts mine?" Spinner's voice rose to a higher pitch as he realized she had a pair of his shorts on.

"Sherman offered it and yes, these are your shorts. I like them and they fit me," Octavia replied, pulling up the T-shirt to show how the shorts fit at her waist.

"Someone really has to take you shopping," Spinner sighed. The two were silent for a few minutes.

"Will you take me shopping?" Octavia asked cheerfully. The short boy just looked at her.

"When I said "someone", I meant a girl, not me!" he exclaimed. "Go ask Agura." Octavia stuck her tongue out at Spinner, and left the room. She went and knocked on the door to Agura's room.

"Come in," Agura called. Octavia opened the door and stepped inside. Agura took one look at what the violet eyed girl was wearing.

"What...Are you wearing?" she asked.

"One of Sherman's T-shirts and a pair of Spinner's shorts," Octavia replied simply. Agura shook her head.

"You brave girl," she muttered. "Anyway, what do you need?" she asked.

"I need someone to take me shopping. I asked Spinner if he would but he told me to come ask you," Octavia explained.

"You asked Spinner?" Agura said incredulously.

"Yeah, after scaring him out of bed," the black haired girl answered cheerfully. Agura laughed lightly.

"Well, since we can't have you running around in Spinner and Sherman's clothes, I'll take you shopping," Agura said. Octavia grinned.

"Thanks, Agura!" she said.

* * *

A few hours later, Agura and Octavia returned. Octavia's long black hair was now in a low ponytail, and she wore a white tank top and low rise jeans. She also had a yellow-orange hoodie. She carried a few other bags. Four male heads turned to look at her. One stayed glue to a TV screen, where he was playing a video game. The black haired girl crossed the room and plopped down beside Spinner.

"Hi Octavia," he said absentmindedly, concentrating on his game. She waited patiently until the level was over. He turned to look at her. Spinner let out a girly scream and fell off the couch. Octavia grinned down at him.

"Well, you sure look...different," Spinner commented, and lifted himself up off the floor and back onto the couch.

"That's good. I was going for different," Octavia replied. She bent down and handed Spinner his controller. As he began to play again, she watched. The others got up and walked out of the room together.

"They're so going to end up getting together," Agura said.

"How do you know that? They might not," Zoom replied.

"I'm a girl. Girls just know these things," the female member of the team answered. Sherman nodded.

"Besides, they just get along so well...When she's not scaring him out of bed, that is," the younger Cortez added. Zoom shrugged.

"I don't think anything's for sure," he commented. "She likes to scare him, so it might not work out."

"I don't see why she's not into me; I'm tall, handsome, AND I'm royalty. I'm the total package," Stanford boasted.

"And you've got an ego the size of Kentucky," Sherman muttered quietly. The group just rolled their eyes.

A while later, Sherman overheard Spinner and Octavia playing video games.

"Okay, so how do I do this?" he heard the dark haired girl saying.

"Look you just do...This, and then this...and finally THIS and then you hit this button, and that's how you do it!" his older brother responded.

"Can't I try? I'll never be able to learn to do it if I can't try!"

"Fine, fine." Sherman ducked into the room. Spinner and Octavia were still were the others had left them, sitting on the couch. The dark haired girl held a controller in her hands, and she seemed to be concentrating. She failed at whatever she was trying to do, and she threw her hands up in the air.

"That's just too complicated!" she shouted.

"No, no, no, it's not complicated at all!" Spinner argued. Sherman saw Octavia punch Spinner in the arm. "Ow," the older Cortez whined.

"It is so complicated! You have to do like three things right in a row and it's hard," Octavia said, ending up whining too.

"You're just no good at video games," the short boy replied.

"Hey, we don't have video games on my homeworld!" the dark haired girl snapped defensively.

"...That doesn't make you any less terrible at this," Spinner responded. Octavia just handed him the controller.

"I'll stick to watching YOU play, then!" she huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Alright!" the short boy answered excitedly, and he went back to playing. The girl beside him tried her best to look completely uninterested by the game, but she caved and watched him play again.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Zoom got up. He shuffled off to use the bathroom, but saw a light coming from the rec room. He headed in that direction, and stood in the doorway, amused by what he saw.

Octavia was wearing the T-shirt Sherman had offered her earlier that day and the shorts she had snagged from Spinner, and she was sitting in front of the TV. In her hands was the game controller, and she was concentrating hard on the game.

"Ugh! I WILL get this! I'll show him I can be good at video games too!" she huffed to herself as she failed for the umpteenth time. Zoom made his way over.

"You know, Spinner doesn't exactly explain things very well. Here, this is an easy way to do that..." Zoom said, and instructed her. She did as he said, and finally managed to do what she had been trying to do all day. She grinned widely at Zoom.

"How did you know how to do that?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Hey, I play this sometimes too. Not as much as Spinner, but..." the boy trailed off. "I can show you a cheat that'll even surprise Spinner," Zoom added. Octavia nodded vigorously and handed him a controller. She slid over as the taller boy sat down and started playing.

* * *

The next day, Octavia and Spinner were playing video games again. Octavia did the cheat Zoom showed her, and smirked when Spinner's jaw dropped.

"How'd you go from being bad to slightly decent over a night?" he exclaimed, stunned.

"My secret," she answered cheerfully. The others were all just hanging out nearby.

"I think you were right, Agura," Zoom admitted.

"Hm? What made you change your mind?" she asked him.

"Well...Octavia was up in the middle of the night playing video games, because she wanted to prove to Spinner she can be good at video games too," Zoom explained.

"That's...weird...But sort of cute, too," Sherman spoke up. Zoom and Stanford just looked at him. "What? I can't say it's sort of cute?" the younger Cortez frowned.

"Sure you can, it's just kinda weird," Stanford replied.

"You're not exactly normal yourself, Stanford," Zoom jumped in, causing the redhead to scowl.

* * *

**Well, there's Chapter 3 for ya! I decided to get this up tonight, I'm not sure how long Chapter 4 will take me, though I have at least one scenario I want to put into Chapter 4 :D I hope you enjoy the story so far, and don't forget to hit the "Leave a Review" button!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4! :D I start things off slightly depressing, but trust me; funny things happen here. Enjoy! :D **

* * *

The battle force 5 was just returning from a battlezone. As usual, they'd gotten the battle key. Spinner was excited to tell Octavia about it. He rushed into the rec room, thinking she was playing video games. To his surprise, the room was empty. He wandered around, trying to find her.

"Yo Octavia, I wanna tell you about the battlezone," the short boy called out. He didn't get any answer. He stopped in front of a closed door to try and figure out where Octavia would be. However, his chain of thought was interrupted by the faint sound of someone crying coming from the room behind him. Spinner turned around and opened the door.

Octavia was sitting on the end of a bed with her back to the door. Her skin and hair were blue.

"G-Go away," she mumbled. Spinner ignored her and walked to the bed, sitting down beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned and weirdly serious for once.

"N-None of your b-business," Octavia replied, turning away from him. The dark haired girl didn't want Spinner to see her crying. "J-Just leave m-me alone," she added.

"But...You're my friend, and you're obviously upset. So I think I'm gonna stay here until you tell me what's up!" Spinner decided stubbornly.

"I-I want to b-be by myself!" Octavia snapped. The short boy gained a hurt look.

"I just wanted to try to help," he said dejectedly, and stood up. Feeling the shift of weight, the dark haired girl turned to him. Tears were sliding down her face; her eyes were red and her nose running.

"W-wait...I'm sorry S-Spinner," Octavia whispered. He sat back down.

"Now tell me what's wrong!" he said. The dark haired girl's head dropped.

"M-My boyfriend w-was cheating o-on me...H-He said the other g-girl wasn't n-nearly as much a...a w-waste of his t-time as I w-was...H-He said she w-was m-more m-mature and...She w-was just a-all around b-better than me!" Octavia wailed, breaking out into a complete bawl. "I-I feel s-so stupid!" she sobbed. Spinner wrapped his arms around her.

"You're not stupid, he's just a jerk! If he really thought you were as terrible as he said you were, and trust me you're not, why wouldn't he break up with you in the first place, instead of cheating? It doesn't seem like he wanted to let you go..." Spinner trailed off. Octavia looked at him, tears blurring her vision.

"I g-guess...You m-might be r-right...I-I didn't e-even like h-him that much anymore...But it s-still hurts!" the dark haired girl replied. "That was surprisingly deep for you, Spinner. I didn't think you could ever be serious like that," she added.

"Well, I am very surprising. Anyway, no more crying and moping!" he stated, removing his arms from around her and standing up.

"But Spinner..." Octavia whined.

"No, no more crying. Now it's super fun happy time to cheer you up!" he exclaimed, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her off the bed, and out of the room. He took her to a spot with a rail, and a doorway underneath it. Spinner pulled out a box of water balloons.

"Water balloons?" she asked incredulously. The short boy nodded with a wide, lopsided grin. He took a water balloon in his hand and leaned over the rail, waiting. When he heard the door slide open, he let the balloon fall.

"My fohawk! It's ruined!" Stanford screamed, the water balloon wrecking his hair. "Look what you've done!" he glared up at Spinner. Spinner looked at Octavia, looking for a reaction.

The dark haired girl was frowning. Then, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards. As a smile planted itself on her face, she giggled. She burst out laughing, and Spinner laughed too. Stanford turned back through the door with a scowl.

Octavia was the one to get a water balloon this time. She heard the door opening again, and dropped the balloon.

"Hey!" Sherman shouted in surprise.

"Haha, little bro!" Spinner yelled down. The younger Cortez sighed in annoyance, and walked away. Spinner and Octavia did a fist bump, and waited for their next target.

When the door opened again, both of them dropped a water balloon. They grinned as they heard the water balloons break.

"Oh come on!" Vert exclaimed. Spinner and Octavia snickered. Vert looked up at them. "You two should put the water balloons away," the blonde suggested. "Before you get into trouble...Or something."

The two got what Vert was hinting at, and the water balloons went away.

"So what now?" Octavia asked. Spinner thought for a moment, then he grinned.

"C'mon!" he said, grabbing Octavia's hand again and pulling her off somewhere.

* * *

Soon the group was entering the diner. Spinner rushed ahead with Octavia and the two slid into the booth. Right before the others sat down, Spinner quickly laid out five whoopee cushions. The moment the others sat down, there were five simultaneous loud farting sounds. Everyone around that booth turned to look at them oddly.

"Spinner, what did we say about whoopee cushions?" the group exclaimed. The short boy shrugged.

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention," he confessed.

"We said there would be no more whoopee cushions, after that spaghetti incident," Agura informed him. Stanford just crossed his arms and looked away at the mention of the spaghetti incident.

"What spaghetti incident?" Octavia asked curiously. Stanford glared at her.

"We swore we'd never talk about it, so I guess you'll never find out," he spat.

"Well, this one time we were having spaghetti for dinner, and I put a whoopee cushion on Stanford's seat and he didn't notice and—" Spinner explained, before getting interrupted.

"You're not allowed to explain it!" Stanford shouted.

"You're no fun," Spinner said, sulking.

The group ordered pizza and sodas as usual. Octavia ate her slice really slowly, but not nearly as messy as the first time she had pizza on Earth.

"Oh hey, what's that over there?" Spinner asked, pointing, as soon as the sodas were on the table. As everyone turned to look at where he was pointing, the short boy quickly threw a gummy worm in each soda, except his and Octavia's. "Oops, I guess it was nothing," he said, shrugging, as everyone turned back.

Stanford was the first to find the gummy worm in his soda. He rolled his eyes at Spinner, and then he lifted his soda. As he took a sip, the gummy worm slid forward and almost into his mouth. Stanford dropped the soda, panicked. The soda spilt all over him and the floor; the gummy worm landed in his lap. The redhead picked the gummy worm up. He glared at Spinner.

"Wha-What...?" Spinner asked, trying his best not to laugh. Unfortunately, he turned away from Stanford just to look at Octavia. She was also stifling laughter. The two just burst out laughing.

Sherman just sighed, and took a drink of his own soda. When he set the soda down with the gummy worm hanging out of his mouth, Octavia and Spinner howled with laughter. Sherman gave them both annoyed glances as he ate the gummy worm.

Zoom actually stuck his fingers into his soda, quickly finding the gummy worm that inhabited his drink. He ate it as well. Agura and Vert just shook their heads, watching Spinner and Octavia gasping for breath.

"It...Hurts," the two whined, even though they knew full well they had brought it on themselves. Stanford shot them both dirty looks, as he got up and proceeded to leave the diner.

* * *

Once Spinner and Octavia had recovered, the group went back to the base. Stanford had taken a shower after his sticky situation. Spinner and Octavia simply went off to play video games once again.

"I think they were made for each other or something," Zoom voiced.

"I've never seen anyone get along quite that well with Spinner before, and he's my big bro. They just...Connect," Sherman responded. After a few moments, the shouting about Spinner not explaining complicated things correctly began.

"Of course," Agura and Zoom said at the same time.

* * *

**Well, there you go! I personally like the "gummy worms in the sodas" thing :D I hope you enjoy this story thus far! Don't forget to hit that "Leave a Review" button!**


	5. Chapter 5

All right, Chapter 5 here we go! I LOVED writing this chapter :D I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!

* * *

A motorcycle raced along, dodging trees and shrubbery. It was obvious the rider drove this path a lot, skilfully avoiding all plant life. The motorcycle zipped out of the foliage into a green grassy field that had several buildings that weren't very large. People came pouring out of the buildings as the rider got off the motorcycle. He pulled off his helmet, which was black, red, and bright blue, matching the colours of his ride. As he pulled off his helmet, his greyish brown mullet fell to his shoulders. He brushed his bangs out of his violet eyes with a sweep of his hand. He also had a bit of a beard. The man turned to the nearest person, a shorter man with messy blonde hair.

"Where's Octavia?" he asked, surprised he hadn't seen her yet.

"No one's seen her for a while now," the blonde answered. Almost immediately, the violet eyed man's skin turned red, as did his hair.

"I told everyone to make sure she didn't get hurt...Now for all you know, she could be dead!" he growled out.

"Nexus sir, we're sorry. She took a group out hunting when they came across a group of humans...After a short time, she gave the order for the group to back off, and so they came back here. No one knows what happened after that," the shorter man apologized. The tall man, Nexus, just turned away. He grinded his teeth as he tried to think of what he could do.

He suddenly got an idea. He walked off towards one of the buildings that was a little larger than the others. Nexus went inside and shut the door, and then headed down the hall. He entered a door that had one weird marking on it. The tall man grabbed a piece of chalk and knelt down in the middle of the room.

Nexus first drew a large circle. Outside of it, he wrote Octavia's name as many times as he could. A triangle was drawn around that, and then the tall man fetched an old-looking book. He flipped it open, gently leafing through the ancient pages. Nexus began to cough as dust rose from the book; he was _really_ going to have to remake this book very shortly, but for now more pressing matters were at hand. The bearded man knelt down on the floor again, and drew odd symbols around the triangle.

Once the triangles were done, he ended up getting himself a drink of water. The room was hot and the dust from the book and chalk kept irritating his throat. Normally, the whole process of drawing the circle, writing the name, drawing the triangle and drawing the symbols took him a couple of days; he never tried to spend that much time doing it, and it was never all that important. Now he was trying to do it in a few hours.

Deciding to take a break and realizing he'd need a few things, he went to his room. He concentrated only on finishing what he'd started; his hands dug out the necessary items absently. The last thing he threw in the bag he was putting his stuff into was the key to his motorcycle. He dropped his bag off in the room as he walked past. He headed outside, pausing to stretch and look at the setting sky. This wasn't how he'd planned the day he came home at all; he'd expected to see Octavia, safe and sound and happy. He sighed, fetching his motorcycle and helmet. He wheeled the bike inside and into the room.

He knelt down once again. Around the symbols, he drew a hexagon. That had been the last step, and he set his chalk down. He brushed off his hands before stepping into the circle in the center of it all. He said a couple of odd words in a different language and a cold wind suddenly whipped up around him. Nexus flinched at the wind's bite; he never got used to it. The symbols on the floor glowed brightly.

"Locate Octavia!" he shouted into the wind. It increased tenfold, stinging Nexus and cutting his skin. He gritted his teeth; if he shouted out or screamed, this wouldn't work. As suddenly as it had started, the fierce wind died down. Burning in the air before Nexus were pulsing lights that formed letters. The letters then formed a single word.

Earth.

The lights faded after a moment and the wind completely died. Everything was still, dark and quiet again. Nexus rubbed at a couple of stinging cuts with a light growl. The location ceremony was painful, but it always worked if the person being located was alive. So he knew Octavia was alive, and he felt hopeful.

He lifted the motorcycle carefully into the hexagon and set it down, making sure no lines were smudged. He grabbed his bag and stepped back into the circle. He said a few different words in that odd language, and the symbols on the floor pulsed with light this time. A very gentle wind swirled about, lazily brushing his hair into and out of his face.

"Transport to Earth," Nexus said firmly. He watched swirling streaks of yellow, blue, green, purple, pink, and every other soft colour blend together to form a portal. The tall man took a deep breath; no matter what, he'd find Octavia. He could only hope that he was taken close to her location. He wheeled the motorcycle into the portal as he stepped in and through it.

* * *

He frowned when it closed after him; he wouldn't be going home that way. Nexus lifted the helmet onto his head, and got onto his motorcycle. He started it up as he found the road. Once he got onto it, he really began to burn rubber, and soon he was at the speed limit. And then he was over. Nexus was determined to find Octavia; and damn it, he would do it.

It took Nexus a month to arrive in Handler's Corners. He'd travelled practically from sun up to sun down, stopping for food, gas, and the occasional bathroom break. He was exhausted now, and he felt like if he crashed now, he'd never get up again. But he still hadn't found Octavia, and that was the single most important thing in the world to him. Barely able to keep his eyes open, the tall man pulled into the parking lot of Zeke's diner. He parked the motorcycle, which was dust coloured now. He got off it, and stumbled into the diner.

He almost collapsed right then and there. However, he willed himself to keep moving, and he made it to a booth. A couple of minutes later, Grace went over to the booth to take his order, but Nexus was already in a heavy sleep. She walked away, back to the kitchen.

When the diner closed that night, Zeke left the man sleeping in the booth. It wasn't until about noon the next day that Nexus awoke.

"Where am I?" the tall man slurred sleepily. His stomach growled so loudly the other customers in the diner could hear it. Nexus looked up when Grace came over.

"You've been sleeping since yesterday about this time. Are you alright sir?" the waitress asked, concerned.

"Yes...I'm famished though. Could I get something to eat?" he stated politely. Grace smiled.

"What would you like?"

"One of everything, please."

The people in the diner stared at all the food Nexus had ordered. He didn't care. _Let them stare_, he thought,_ I'm going to die if I don't eat this_. He dug in, attacking his food. The only problem he had with the food was that he couldn't force it down his throat fast enough.

He'd gotten it all down. The bearded man let out a belch; he was completely satisfied now. Then he remembered. He got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yes, sir?" Grace asked, afraid he was going to ask for even more food; never had there been a customer who had eaten quite that much.

"I was just wondering...Have you ever met a girl, with long black hair, named Octavia? She's very important to me," Nexus asked.

"Octavia? Let me see...It's an unusual name, but I swear I've heard it before..." Grace started to reply, before she remembered and her eyes lit up knowingly. "Yes I have! She was with this group...There were five of them..." she trailed off, describing the battle force 5.

"Alright, alright," Nexus started when she had finished. "Do you know where they are?"

"Well...They drop by here quite a lot. I think they stay near here, but I'm not sure," Grace answered. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's quite alright," Nexus assured her. "Even though I have no affirmed location, what you have told me is still quite a help. Thanks so much," he added, and paid his bill. Grace nodded as he left.

Nexus got back on his motorcycle. He was very close to finding Octavia now, he knew, and he was more determined now than when he had first began his search. He drove around Handler's Corners, not paying attention to the heavy rain clouds rolling together in the skies above. It didn't rain much in Handler's Corners, but now it looked like it was going to be one of those rare times.

* * *

Octavia and Spinner had become somehow closer over the past month. They told each other everything and sometimes knew what each other was thinking. Ok, well sometimes Octavia could guess what Spinner was thinking. They were absolutely best friends, without a doubt.

But the whole team could see there was something more just about to break the surface. They'd almost seen one of the two make the first move a couple of times; but it never happened. Whichever one was about to make the move lost their nerve at the last instant. It had switched a couple of times; the first time it had been Spinner, the time after that it had been Octavia.

On this day, the team was all riled up after a thrilling defeat over the Vandals, and it really got their blood pumping. The rec room was really very loud on this day.

But Octavia decided she couldn't hold it in any longer. She wanted to be even more than just best friends with Spinner, and she thought she might explode if she didn't make that first move today.

She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Spinner carried on, not really feeling the light touch. The black haired girl frowned, and tried again. After she failed to get his attention a few times, she simply grabbed his hand. She dragged him all the way outside. It was raining, but finally quiet. She finally let go of the spiky haired boy's hand.

"Spinner..." Octavia started, turning an intense shade of hot pink. "Spinner...I..." she felt her nerve slipping away again; how had she convinced herself she'd be able to do this?

"You can tell me anything!" he exclaimed, trying to make it easier for her. "We're best friends! Heck, I think I talk to you more than my little bro!" Octavia couldn't help but smile at that.

"Spinner...I really like you," she confessed. Spinner blinked.

"Yeah...I kinda got that, I mean we're best friends..." he voiced, confused. Octavia saw how he was baffled.

"No, I like you more than that," she explained, but the short boy still wore a blank stare.

"I don't get it..." he whined. He really wanted her to explain; this wasn't making a whole lot of sense to him.

"Spinner...If you don't get it in words...I'll just show you!" Octavia explained, feeling a shot of adrenaline pump through her. She was now glad they were the same height.

Octavia stepped right up close to the confused Spinner. She placed her hands on his shoulders, not really sure where else to put them. She took a deep breath; she knew there was no going back from here. She shut her eyes as she lightly pressed her lips against Spinner's.

Spinner was blown away. However, he quickly snapped out of his stupor and returned the kiss. His own eyes closed, and even though his eyes were closed he could see stars.

Nexus scowled. He'd found the base, just he hadn't been quite sure this was the correct spot. He'd decided to take a break from driving and clear his head around here. From his position, he could clearly see Spinner and Octavia kissing and holding onto each other. He growled to himself lowly; when they were done kissing, Nexus was going to march right over there, and give that scrawny twerp an unpleasant piece of his mind.

* * *

**Holy crap, this was so long to type! O_O I love it anyways, though...I bet I know what you're thinking: WHOSE THIS NEXUS GUY AND WHY IS HE LIKE OBSESSED WITH OCTAVIA? or NEXUS SEEMS LIKE A CREEP! or probably something along those lines. You'll find out who he is exactly in the next chapter!**

**ENJOY! Don't forget to hit that "Leave a Review" button below! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6! I'm sorry it took a while, but I got a little stuck and sidetracked. But either way, here it is and I feel every other chapter is going to be easy to write! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Sherman was looking for Spinner. He had something he wanted to talk to his big brother about. He searched the whole base, but failed to find the shorter Cortez.

"Maybe he's outside..." he said to himself, and headed outside. Whatever he'd wanted to talk to Spinner about was immediately forgotten as he saw his older brother and Octavia kissing. Sherman chuckled lightly; the whole team had been just waiting for this to happen, and now it had.

As the kiss was broken, Spinner and Octavia's eyes opened and they smiled at each other. However, the dark haired girl wasn't long spotting the younger Cortez, smirking. She turned an intense shade of hot pink. Spinner was confused, but then he looked over and saw his brother. The short boy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as Sherman approached.

Nexus watched his daughter and the scrawny twerp talk to a taller, muscular boy. When the scrawny twerp put his arm around Octavia, Nexus' skin and hair turned red. He walked over quickly.

"Don't touch her," he hissed, glaring at Spinner. The short boy looked at him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm her father!" Nexus growled. Spinner's face went slightly pale, and his arm dropped away from Octavia. The bearded man folded his arms across his chest.

"Dad, calm down," Octavia said to Nexus.

"I saw you two kissing," he stated sternly.

"Then...why didn't you interrupt...?" Spinner asked. He was glad the man hadn't, but since he was so angry at the moment it wasn't making much sense to the short boy.

"Interrupting would be rude!" Nexus exclaimed. "Oh yeah! Octavia! I told you not to get hurt or go anywhere weird!" he growled.

"Earth's not weird," the girl defended.

"It's A WHOLE DIFFERENT PLANET!" her father shouted. "When I said 'weird', that included other planets!"

"You should have specified that," Octavia said with a shrug.

"I shouldn't have to!" Nexus growled.

"Calm down," the dark haired girl tried again.

"I didn't almost kill myself trying to find you to see you kiss this scrawny twerp—"the bearded man scolded before he got interrupted.

"I'm not a scrawny twerp!" Spinner protested. Nexus glared at him, and Spinner shut up.

"My big bro isn't a scrawny twerp," Sherman piped up, defending the older Cortez. The bearded man sighed, as his skin and hair returned to their regular colours.

"I'm not happy about this..." he muttered. "Though I don't have anywhere to stay..." the man said a little louder.

"I-I'm sure you could s-stay here," Spinner offered, stuttering. He wanted to try to get on Nexus' good side.

"I suppose...It would keep me close to my daughter," Nexus replied, pointedly looking at the spiky haired boy. Spinner sidestepped a little farther away from Octavia. Sherman disappeared into the base, and a couple of minutes later he returned.

"I cleared it with Vert; you can stay here, um...Sir," he stated unsurely, not knowing Nexus' name.

"Nexus. I'm not one for formalities," he clarified. Sherman nodded once, and headed back into the base.

"So, uh, Nexus..." the older Cortez started. He was stopped by a hostile glare from the bearded man.

"That's 'sir' to you," he snapped, and briskly headed into the base. Octavia watched him until he disappeared, and then she turned to Spinner. She noticed the spiky haired boy looked hurt.

"Your dad hates me," he said, looking at the ground.

"He's just super protective of me...Ever since my mom died, he's been like that to every guy that he thinks gets too close. I'm sure if you get to know him—" Octavia explained, before getting cut off.

"That's just it! He won't let me get to know him!" Spinner exclaimed. "I think he wants to rip my head off!" the spiky haired boy added.

"No he doesn't. Look, I'm sure he'll lighten up...Then everything will be fine," the dark haired girl assured. Spinner shrugged, and the two headed back into the base. Nexus was waiting for them and moved in between the short boy and his daughter. The three of them walked off towards the rec room.

* * *

"It's not fair, Sherm!" Spinner complained to his little brother later. "I mean, we finally get how we feel about each other, and then bam! Her father comes and ruins any chance we have at getting together!" the older Cortez grumbled.

"Come on, Spinner. You'll find a way to get Octavia's father on your side," Sherman told him.

"Octavia said the same thing, but I really doubt it!" the spiky haired boy sighed. "I mean, I bet he'll start trying to get rid of me or something!"

Nexus had been walking by the room the Cortez boys were in. He'd heard the comment about him trying to get rid of Spinner. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards once, then twice. He grinned maliciously to himself as he got an idea. He was still grinning like that when Octavia came along.

"Dad, I know that look. Please, I beg you; don't try to get rid of Spinner. Don't you want me to be happy?" the dark haired girl asked, her eyes watering. Nexus almost had to turn away from his daughter; he almost couldn't take her looking at him like that.

"You know I do...I love you," the tall man assured.

"Then you're going to have to accept that I really like Spinner. I'm not a little girl anymore," Octavia told him.

"I know...That's why I hate him so much..." Nexus mumbled as his daughter walked away from him. He knew he couldn't go through with his idea now; it'd make Octavia hate him for sure. The bearded man slipped into a sitting position against the wall. The very recent memory of Spinner kissing his daughter angrily pounded into his head again and again, and it soon made him so angry Nexus couldn't see straight. He was just wondering if it was unhealthy to be that way when Spinner came walking down the hall.

In a desperate attempt to blow off some steam, the tall man stuck his foot out into the short boy's path; he'd caught it at the right moment. Spinner squealed as he hit the floor with a thud.

"Hope you had a nice fall, pipsqueak!" Nexus voiced roughly. The older Cortez got to his feet; he was now going to try to ignore the hostility from his would-be girlfriend's father. Realizing he would get no response, the bearded man rose to his feet. He grabbed Spinner by the front of the short boy's shirt and pulled him up off the ground. The older Cortez gulped. He almost wanted to scream for Sherman but he didn't.

"You heard me, didn't you?" Nexus growled. Spinner nodded slowly. When the older man's eyes narrowed, the Cortez boy panicked.

"Yes sir! I heard you perfectly sir!" Spinner squealed, feeling like he was at boot camp.

"Next time I speak to you, you'll answer me!" the bearded man hissed, releasing the spiky haired boy and letting him drop to the floor. Spinner hopped up.

"Yes sir! Of course I will sir!" he replied, and hurried away. He shuddered; he would have hated to have been anyone Octavia didn't like. Her father could be scary when he wanted to be. To be honest, Spinner hadn't even thought him to be all that strong, though lifting the older Cortez brother wasn't that difficult. The spiky haired boy soon ran into a room where the rest of the Battle Force 5 were having a discussion.

"Something the matter, Spinner? You look shaken," Agura said.

"No...Just Nexus," Spinner voiced, explaining it all with just one word.

"Big bro...He needs to chill. This hostility will probably end up pushing Octavia away from him...Though I do feel sorry for him, kind of," Sherman said.

"Why would you ever feel sorry for him? He almost beat me up a minute ago!" Spinner exclaimed, shocked. The team looked at him.

"He's going a little too far if he's almost beating you up, Spin," Zoom voiced. The older Cortez boy just looked at the Muay Thai fighter.

"Okay...Just the way you said that made it sound like we were in a relationship or something," Spinner commented. Zoom rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean." The shorter boy shrugged.

"He wants to keep Octavia safe; I get that. I respect that. I just wish he'd respect me!" the older Cortez exclaimed.

"He seems to get too caught up in everything he feels; if he's angry, it's an insane anger. If it's being protective about his daughter, it's driving off any guy that gets too close no matter what," Agura said. The others nodded.

"He needs to get it together," Vert agreed.

* * *

**Well, there was chapter 6. I'm sorry if Spinner got ooc but I wasn't trying for any funny buisness here. XP The point of this chapter? To show Nexus' hostility towards Spinner, which actually PEAK in a later chapter O_O This chapter was also to show that Nexus is an insane retard when it comes to his emotions DX Poor Nexus, he can't control how he feels...Oh well. He'll get better by the end. So...Sorry for making him sound like SUCH a jerk here! Though he does get a bit worse...**

**Don't forget to hit that "Review this Chapter" button below! Enjoy! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's been a while, but here's Chapter 7 AT LONG LAST. I knew what I wanted to have happen, it just wouldn't come out the right way...Eh, I guess I'm happy with this. I mean, I don't think its overly great or anything (except the ending, I like how the ending came out) but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. To be honest, there's probably only going to be TWO MORE CHAPTERS after this! :O But then there shall be a SEQUEL...So yeah. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and review!**

* * *

The battle force 5 were out getting another battle key. Octavia was in the kitchen, getting herself something to drink. She opened the fridge, and not paying attention, she grabbed the closest thing. What the dark haired girl didn't know was that the drink she had grabbed was a tuna milkshake Spinner had been going to put in Sherman's glass later on. Octavia downed it, so thirsty she couldn't really taste it. She set the glass down on the table with a belch, and went to her room. She laid down and picked up a book, beginning to read.

The others were back fairly soon, as usual. Octavia jumped to her feet when she could hear them, and she became aware of a painful pulsing in her skull. The dark haired girl shook it off, and ran off to see Spinner. Nexus was taking a nap, and once he was in a deep sleep, there was almost nothing that could wake him up.

"Octavia!" Spinner exclaimed happily when he saw her. The dark haired girl rushed forward and hugged him, grinning. The short boy returned her hug as the girl turned yellow.

"What about your dad?" Sherman asked as Octavia let go of his big brother.

"He's asleep. He won't be up for a while," the dark haired girl explained.

"To Zeke's!" Spinner shouted. The group headed off to the diner.

* * *

A few days later, the group was just hanging around. There'd been a stormshock earlier, but now it was boring. Spinner was playing video games with Octavia watching him. Nexus was, of course, watching THEM, and everyone else was kind of watching to make sure Nexus didn't try to beat Spinner up. When everyone was getting hungry, they all rose from where they were sitting. As Octavia stood, the room began to spin. Alarmed, she sat back down in a hurry.

"What's wrong?" Spinner asked. The dark haired girl shook her head a little, not looking up.

"Nothing," she answered, and stood up again. The room didn't get a chance to start spinning before she fell. The spiky haired boy next to her caught her, and he received a dirty look from the dark haired girl's over protective father.

"You're not looking very well..." Nexus commented, concerned. Octavia was about to answer when she started into a coughing fit. The greyish brown haired man immediately moved to be beside her, shoving Spinner back. The spiky haired boy cross his arms over his chest, slightly irritated, but more worried about Octavia. The dark haired girl gripped her father's knee, pushing herself up.

"Don't push yourself," Sherman told her.

"I'm just hungry," she shrugged it off. Everyone just looked at her, but Octavia ignored them. She disappeared into the kitchen slowly and shakily to get something to eat. The others followed her. The dark haired girl got a leftover slice of pizza, popped it in the microwave, and ate it. "See?" she said. "I'm feeling better already." Nexus frowned. Octavia's stomach contents flipped before she threw up, the pizza and stomach bile splattering onto the floor messily.

"Okay...Maybe I'm sick," the dark haired girl admitted, sinking to a clean part of the floor. Nexus was the first to go over to her, and he was followed by the others. However, Spinner noticed a container in the sink that had been in the fridge a few days ago. He hadn't remembered taking it out.

"Hey, what happened to the tuna fish milkshake?" he asked. The others just looked at him.

"What were you doing with a tuna fish milkshake?" Sherman asked his older brother.

"I was going to put it in your drink, but I didn't get to...Did anyone dump it out or something?" the spiky haired boy asked. The rest of the team shook their heads; they hadn't touched it.

"I think...I think I drank it," Octavia admitted. "I was thirsty and...Yeah." Nexus' eyebrows rose.

"Why would you drink something we don't have on our home planet?" the bearded man asked, concerned.

"I didn't know what it was," his daughter answered, her eyes closing.

"Wait, you don't have tuna fish milkshakes on your planet?" Spinner asked.

"You shouldn't even have it on this planet...But we don't have tuna fish," Nexus answered.

"Then the toxins from the tuna are probably what's making her sick. Her body wouldn't recognize the toxins, and therefore wouldn't have any defence against them," Sherman pointed out. Nexus turned to face the younger Cortez.

"So then it's your brother's fault she's sick," he said slowly.

"It's nobody's fault really. She didn't have to drink it, but he didn't have to have it in the first place," Sherman replied. Nexus' skin and hair immediately turned a blazing red as he spun towards Spinner. His hands balled into fists as he stepped forward. Spinner gulped as the taller man's fist rose, and the spiky haired boy shut his eyes as he waited to get hit in the face. When it never came, he opened his eyes. Nexus' fist was only about inch or two away from his face, but it wasn't going to get any closer. Sherman had grabbed the man's arm, preventing him from punching Spinner.

"Let me go!" the bearded man shouted, glaring at Spinner angrily.

"I'm not letting you hurt my big brother," Sherman stated firmly, scowling. Nexus growled, but when the younger Cortez finally released his arm, the bearded man simply turned his back on the older Cortez.

"I'm going to have to take her home," Nexus said.

"We'll come...We have the battle key to your home world," Vert said. The bearded man nodded.

"That'll make it a lot faster..." Nexus commented.

* * *

Later, the battle force 5, plus Octavia and Nexus, were out in the desert with their vehicles. Much to Stanford's disgust, Octavia was once again in the Reverb with him. Vert opened the portal with the battle key and as they drove through it, the dark haired girl with Stanford threw up in the Reverb.

"That stain will never come out!" Stanford complained in disgust. Agura rolled her eyes as Nexus drove ahead of them, to lead the way. A while later, the group came upon the field and low buildings where Nexus had stopped before going to Earth. They slowed and stopped, and Nexus retrieved Octavia from the Reverb. As the others emerged from their vehicles, the bearded man carried his daughter to one of the low buildings. He simply kicked the door open and walked inside. The battle force 5 followed him.

The room was fairly large. There were several cots laid out and bookshelves and cupboards running along the walls. There was also a sink in one corner. It was slightly damp, it smelled funny and it was dimly lit. Upon hearing the door be kicked open, a short woman with greying hair had shuffled into the room. She wore very thick lensed glasses, making her eyes appear huge. She carried a staff that was easily twice as tall as she was.

"What brings you here, Nexus?" she asked.

"Octavia's sick..." he replied.

"Lay her down on one of the cots please," the little old woman instructed politely. The bearded man did so, lying Octavia on the nearest cot. The old woman shuffled over to her. "What made her sick?" she asked.

"Octavia drank something called a tuna fish milkshake. It's all the shrimp's fault for even having it in the first place," Nexus growled, glaring pointedly at Spinner. The old woman simply nodded, going over to her cupboards. She looked through each cupboard, searching for something. When she closed the last cupboard door, it was apparent she didn't find it.

"There is but a single cure. She needs the liquid pollen of the Hepaconica flower," the woman stated.

"Where is it?" Vert asked.

"It grows in just one place...The Vandal home world," the little old woman answered.

"So what happens if she doesn't get the pollen of this whatever plant?" Stanford asked.

"That's simple. She'll die. The toxins from the tuna fish in the tuna fish milkshake are fatal," she replied.

"I'll get it," Nexus told the woman, turning to the door. Spinner made a quick decision, and stepped forward.

"I'm going too," he said. Nexus glared at him.

"It's your fault my daughter might die! You're not going," the bearded man hissed angrily. The short boy frowned.

"Hey, I care about her too. Stop acting like you're the only one who can love her. You're her dad; you should accept that Octavia really likes me. So pull your head out of your ass and stop treating me like crap!" Spinner snapped. Everything froze. Since almost anything could set Nexus off, everyone was sure the older Cortez had stepped over the line. They watched, expecting the bearded man to pretty much pound Spinner into the dirt. No one expected what happened next though.

A tear trickled down Nexus' face. One was soon followed by a second, and then a third. Nexus spun around, his back to everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry...I love Octavia to death. She's always been my little girl...It's just ever since her mother died, I've always been afraid of her growing up and finding someone who would really care about her...I was scared of her finding you, Spinner," the bearded man said, using the older Cortez's name for the first time, "I'm scared of Octavia not needing me anymore...Though that doesn't excuse how I acted."

"Uhh...Apology accepted? So can I go now?" Spinner asked. Nexus turned around, after wiping his eyes of course, and nodded.

"I guess I'm coming too then," Sherman said, stepping forward too.

"The rest of us will come too," Vert said. Nexus shook his head.

"It'll be even more difficult to get to the flower if anyone else comes. I think the three of us can get it," the bearded man voiced. Vert nodded.

"So we'll stay here...You guys should get going," the blonde responded.

"We'll try to keep Octavia from getting worse," Agura added. Nexus and the Cortez brothers nodded. The three of them headed outside, and then over to their vehicles. The Cortez brothers disappeared inside the Buster Tank as Nexus got on his motorcycle, and then they took off.

* * *

**So there we go. If anyone has any ideas of HOW Nexus, Sherman and Spinner could get to the Vandal home world- please let me know. I have no idea, but I do know what's going to happen after they get there. Them getting there is the only thing that's going to be keeping me from writing Chapter 8. Enjoy, and review! :D Oh yeah, this chapter is pretty much the longest one yet. XP**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so here's Chapter 8. The second last chapter! But there's a sequel :D This wasn't too hard to write (I just didn't really work on it at all :P). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it-I honestly love this chapter! :D Don't forget to review!**

* * *

"So how are we getting to the Vandal homeworld?" Sherman asked through the com link. Nexus also had one inside his helmet, and he'd adjusted his so he'd be able to talk to the Cortez brothers.

"Well, south of here there's a small inter-planetary portal that's permanently open. It's in a closed off location, and I'm pretty much the only one that knows where it is. I'm hoping it'll take us to the Vandal homeworld," Nexus answered.

"And what if it doesn't?" Spinner asked.

"Well then...My daughter dies and we probably do too," the bearded man replied. The older Cortez brother gulped.

"Don't you think that's a little risky? I mean it taking us to the Vandal homeworld is far from guaranteed..." Sherman commented, frowning.

"I know, but it's the best thing I can think off right now...Let's go," Nexus responded, driving ahead of the Buster Tank to lead the way to the portal.

They drove through the forest, avoiding most plant life. They ended up in front of a wide lake and on the other side of that, there was a rocky wall. As the Cortez brothers drove around the lake, they could see a small cave. The bearded man zipped into the cave, making the two brothers follow. After a zigzagging trail through the cave, they came out in a small cavern. The portal, set in the rock wall, flickered just slightly ahead of them.

"I don't know about this," Sherman said. Nexus didn't answer. He hopped off the bike, pulled out a piece of chalk and drew a large V in front of the portal. The portal sparked once, twice. As it released a bolt of electricity straight into the V on the ground, the portal turned a bright blue. Nexus hopped back on his motorcycle and before the Cortez brothers could protest, he drove straight into it.

"What do we do?" Spinner asked Sherman. The younger shrugged.

"I guess we follow his lead," the taller Cortez answered, and drove into the portal after Nexus.

* * *

They came out on the Vandal homeworld. The portal closed with a pop behind them.

"Well that worked. Unfortunately we came out a pretty far distance from the Hepaconica flower..." Nexus informed the Cortez brothers.

"Then let's put the pedal to the medal and get going!" Sherman exclaimed.

"Where IS this Hepaconica flower anyway?" Spinner asked as they were driving.

"It's...um...close to Kalus' village," Nexus replied.

"What do you mean by 'close'?" Sherman asked, curiously.

"It's about three feet from the gate," the bearded man asked.

"It's only THREE FEET from the gate?" the older Cortez screamed, "We'll die before we even get close to it!"

"No, no, no...Well maybe," Nexus responded. They drove in silence after that.

"So how are we going to get the pollen?" Spinner asked once they got to the village. The Hepaconica flower was a tall thin stalk. At the top of the stem, a wild shimmering flower that looked like it was on fire exploded outwards. There were two tiny blue cups sprouting out of the center of the flower.

"There's always the direct approach," Nexus said.

"The Vandals would notice, and then we'd have to deal with Kalus..." Sherman pointed out.

"Well we don't have much time so I don't feel like sitting around and waiting for something else," the bearded man answered, agitated. Before either Cortez could stop him, the man drove forward in a blur. He stopped right in front of the flower and hopped off his motorcycle. He froze when he heard a voice behind him.

"Freeze sub-creature," Kalus growled. Nexus gulped. The Vandal warlord got out of his vehicle holding a piece of rope. He grabbed Nexus' wrists roughly, forcing them together and bound them with the rope. Kalus hauled his captive back to his vehicle, and took him into the village.

The Cortez brothers watched this happen, shocked into silence. When the gate slammed shut, Spinner spoke up.

"What're we supposed to do now, little bro?" he asked.

"Well...We still need the pollen..." Sherman voiced. "But we'll be spotted by the guards," he said, until he noticed that the guards at the top of the gate weren't looking into the jungle. They were concentrating on something on the inside of the village. "Maybe we won't," the younger Cortez voiced, surprised.

"Well let's get that pollen," Spinner suggested, and Sherman nodded. The Buster Tank moved towards the gate slowly trying to avoid making too much noise. They were fairly close to the flower, and Spinner was about to pop out of the tank and get the pollen, until...

"Looks like dinner in a tin can!" Sever growled out, thinking with his stomach like always.

"Sever!" Spinner exclaimed. As the shark vandal drove towards them, the older Cortez fired the maces at Sever. The maces hit, and Sever was knocked away.

"Get the pollen, big bro!" Sherman said. Spinner nodded, and he popped out of the tank. The spiky haired boy ran towards the Hepaconica flower. He pulled out a test tube and removed the rubber stopper. He was about to milk the pollen out of one of the blue cups standing in the middle of the flower.

Krocomodo drove at the spiky haired boy. The older Cortez dove out of the way, unharmed. As the crocodile vandal continued forward and then turned to face the Buster Tank, Spinner's heart broke.

* * *

The Hepaconica flower was flattened into the dirt. Krocomodo has driven straight over it. Spinner crawled over to it; the stem was partially crushed. The petals were torn and falling apart as he stared. The roots of the plant were even sticking up out of the ground a little. It was clear to see the flower was dead. The older Cortez couldn't believe it; the only thing in the multi-verse that could save Octavia from dying had just been killed itself. He was completely numb.

"Spinner!" Sherman shouted. The spiky haired boy didn't even look up at all. He continued to stare at the plant as if it could be revived that way.

Suddenly, one of the two blue cups puffed up. Spinner snapped out of his daze as the puffed cup popped two fiery-looking seeds. He picked up the two seeds carefully, before noticing that out of the other blue cup leaked a golden liquid.

"The pollen..." he muttered, and carefully lifted the cup and held the test tube under it. He watched the liquid pollen ooze into the test tube, and when it was full he set it down and put the rubber stopper on it tightly, scared of losing any. As he rose to his feet, one of the two seeds fell to the ground, but Spinner failed to notice. Sherman popped the hatch of the Buster Tank open.

"Spinner, get in!" he shouted, and the older Cortez scurried up the tank and slid into the opening, pulling the hatch closed behind him. The spiky haired boy landed in his seat with a thud as his little brother put the pedal to the medal and drove away from the Vandal village as fast as he could. Soon they'd lost Sever and Krocomodo, and Sherman stopped the tank for a minute. He turned and looked at his big brother.

"So what's that seed, big bro?" he asked.

"I don't know, little bro. It just kind of popped out of the flower the way a baby pops out of its mom," Spinner answered. Sherman gave a light laugh, and turned back.

"I guess we better get that pollen to back to Octavia, and fast!" he exclaimed.

Back with the rest of the Battle force 5 and Octavia, things weren't going too well. Octavia had turned a green-tinted white, which the little old lady had said it meant she was somewhat close to dying. The team had brought her water and did everything they could to try to keep Octavia from getting worse, but the dark haired girl's health had definitely not get any better, and it was doubtful the battle force 5 had even slightly slowed the toxins.

* * *

Everyone jumped when the door slammed open and Spinner rushed in. Sherman followed close behind him. The little old lady shuffled over and took the test tube from him quickly, going back to her cupboards and adding the pollen to a mixture she already had prepared. She mixed it in quickly, and shuffled over to Octavia.

"Where's Nexus?" Vert asked.

"He uh...Kinda got captured by the Vandals," Spinner informed the others.

"We wouldn't have been able to get to the Hepaconica flower if he hadn't," Sherman added.

"I'll look after Octavia. She should be alright now. You six go rescue Nexus," the little old lady stated. The battle force 5 nodded, going out to their vehicles. The little old lady pulled out a stool and sat down. She removed her glasses; she hadn't slept in a few days, and now she was exhausted. With Octavia out of danger, the elderly woman quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**So, there you go. Now there is just ONE MORE CHAPTER. And a sequel. Never forget the sequel :D and I hope it'll be as good as this apparently is/was. What do you think, will they be able to save Nexus from the Vandals? Stay tuned and find out! **


	9. Chapter 9

****

OH MAH GAWD LOOKIE HERE IT BE THE LAST CHAPTER! I hope you enjoy it :D I like the ending, I hope you guys do too :3 In case anyone's forgotten, THERE SHALL BE A SEQUEL! And I'll reveal the title of it at the end of the chapter! I own nothing except Octavia, Nexus, the little old healing lady, the Hepaconica flower, and Octavia's homeworld. Sheesh...

* * *

"What did you do with the battle key?" Kalus growled. Nexus grinned at the lion Vandal, much to Kalus' irritation. Nexus was tied tightly to a wall, and he was unable to move.

"What do you think I did with it, fuzz face?" The man replied with a slight smirk.

"Tell me what you did with it, or you'll regret it," Kalus growled viciously, almost pressing his claws into Nexus' cheek.

"The battle force 5 has it. Which does zilch for you," the bearded man answered. The lion Vandal's eyes flashed in anger once as he struck Nexus across the face; he smiled wickedly at the scream it drew from his captive. The Vandal warlord turned to leave.

"I'll just get the key when they come back for you," he hissed.

"They won't be back for me. I was an ass to them," Nexus responded lowly, trying not to focus on the pain of the three sharp bleeding cuts on his left cheek.

"Except they suffer from compassion," Kalus answered, walking out.

* * *

"So guys, how are we going to get Nexus out of there?" Agura asked when the team was all outside Kalus' village.

"We could wait until nightfall," Stanford suggested.

"Wait guys," Vert spoke up, drawing the team's attention to the gate. It was opening, and a group of Vandals drove out. The battle force 5 saw their chance and right after the Vandals had driven out, they drove in. They drove straight behind one hut that was close to the gate.

"So how are we supposed to know which one Nexus is being held in?" Zoom asked quietly.

"I'm...Not sure, actually," the blonde confessed.

"Guys, look," Sherman voiced. He saw a female snow leopard Vandal carrying bandages and damp fabric. The team watched her disappear into one of the huts. "My guess would be Kalus injured him in there," the younger Cortez added.

"Zoom, do you want to go check it out?" Vert suggested. The Muay Thai fighter nodded. He slowly drove his chopper behind the huts as much as possible, and eventually reached the hut the snow leopard woman had gone into. As he dismounted his vehicle, the Vandal came back out. Zoom held his breath and kept still, but the Vandal simply headed off in another direction. With a light sigh, Zoom slipped into the hut quietly.

"Who's there?" Nexus asked. His eyes were closed, trying to block out the sting of his now bandaged cheek.

"It's me...Zoom," Zoom whispered, causing Nexus to open his eyes.

"Get over here and untie me! I mean, get over here and untie me please..." the bearded man snapped. Zoom went to him, and had to stand on tippy toes to untie one of Nexus' wrists that had been tied above his head. The bearded man's free hand yanked at the rope restraining his other wrist, and soon both his hands were free. As he dropped his arms he groaned.

"Ugh...All the blood drained out of my arms..." Nexus complained, but he untied himself completely from the wall. He rubbed his wrists, trying to get the blood to run back into them.

"Let's get outta here," Zoom said. "Where's your motorcycle?" the boy asked.

"Kalus tossed it near the gate," the older man answered. The two left the hut quietly, sneaking behind it and getting back to the chopper. Zoom drove slowly back to the others, with Nexus following him. The bearded man kept going, however, going over to the other side of the gate, and returning a few minutes later with his motorcycle and helmet.

"Now let's go," Nexus said, impatient to get off the Vandal homeworld.

As they were driving out of the village, however, one loud roar was heard.

"Stop them!" Kalus ordered. Sever, Krocomodo, Hatch and the Vandal warlord himself drove towards the battle force 5 from behind. The team put the pedal to the medal, trying to get away from the Vandals. They split up, Agura and Zoom going one way, Vert going another, Spinner and Sherman going yet another, leaving Stanford and Nexus to branch off the same way. Krocomodo followed Agura and Zoom, Kalus went after Vert, Hatch pursued the Cortez brothers, and Sever was left to chase down Stanford and Nexus.

Sever lost track of Stanford, so he concentrated on the motorcycle just ahead of him. The teeth of his vehicle whirred dangerously as he tried to close the distance between himself and Nexus. The bearded man glanced back once, speeding up to stay ahead of the shark Vandal. When he looked back in front of him, he swerved quickly to avoid hitting a large tree. Sever, however, crashed straight into the tree. The whirring teeth on his vehicle shredded through the tree which fell and landed on the shark Vandal. Stanford emerged from where he was hidden by foliage and blasted Sever and the tree away. Nexus took a deep breath.

* * *

Stanford and Nexus soon met up with the rest of the battle force 5. They used the battle key and Nexus drove through first. By the time the team had completely driven through, Nexus was almost fully gone, just a disappearing trace of colour from his motorcycle. The battle force 5 had to really put the pedal to the medal to catch up to him. The older man almost crashed straight into the healer's building when they got into the village, though he swerved so fast the bike fell over, pinning Nexus to the ground. As the team got out of their vehicles, the bearded man grumbled. Sherman lifted the bike and the older man crawled off to the side and stood.

"Thanks," Nexus said.

"You're welcome..." Sherman replied, though Nexus was already heading through the door.

"He's so impatient," Spinner commented, though he himself was pushing Stanford away from the door so Spinner could be the second one inside. Sherman just shook his head.

The now perfectly healthy and yellow Octavia flew straight to her father, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Nexus broke out in a huge grin as he hugged her back.

"I'm so happy to see you Daddy!" she shouted.

"You haven't called me Daddy in years," her father laughed.

"Oh well!" Octavia responded, letting go of Nexus. "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing really, it's just where I got a couple of scratches from Kalus. Don't worry about it," the bearded man answered, and then stepped aside. Spinner couldn't help but grin like an idiot. The black haired girl immediately grabbed him into a nearly bone crushing hug.

"Spinner! You and Daddy saved me!" Octavia exclaimed. The older Cortez was still grinning- there were no words to describe how happy he was; but he couldn't really breathe. He gasped for air a couple of seconds later. "Oops!" the dark haired girl said, realizing the spiky haired boy. Everyone just laughed while he tried to catch his breath.

* * *

_**6 Months Later, Octavia's POV**_

* * *

I have to say, everything ended wonderfully. Dad let me return to Handler Corners, on the condition that I visit him, though he usually ends up visiting us more than I visit him. Those three scratches on his left cheek scarred; he doesn't seem to care too much. Dad almost seems proud of them for some reason. Either way, he's usually too busy bugging Stanford, getting confused by Sherman, or playing video games with my Spinner. Despite how rocky things started out between them, Dad practically loves Spinner. He hasn't tried to beat Spinner up at all, so Sherman hasn't found the need to beat Dad up yet.

Also, everyone has decided that I'm not allowed to really choose what I drink now. They're all seriously paranoid that I'm going to end up almost dying again, though I guess they have a reason to. I'm still allowed to protest it...Right?

Those two seeds Spinner had from the Hepaconica flower...Well one ended up on the Vandal homeworld. I guess it's doing okay. The other one, though, was planted on my homeworld. Surprisingly, it took better to my planet than the Vandals', and now there's hundreds of thousands growing out behind my dad's house. He says he loves it, because when the wind is blowing even a little, the Hepaconica flowers shimmer and move like a wildfire, and honestly? It's really pretty.

~~End~~

* * *

**Oh jeez, I'm done Colourful Feelings! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I thank you all for the reviews! They meant a lot to me! I hope you guys will read the sequel :3 **

**~~The sequel's title shall be: _AN ANIMAL'S HEART_~~ **

**Good-bye everybody! see you all later!**


End file.
